Carmine Rosewood the V
Basic Overview Age: 17 Gender: Male Race: Human, Caucasian Height: 5’ 11” Weight: 142 lbs Hair: Dark red in a mop top with tinges of lighter red Eyes: Bright amber Team: N/A Color: Red (specifically Carmine) Weapon: Two SMGKs (Sub-Machine Gun Katars) named Geblüt and Märtyrer History Born into your average family, Carmine grew up with a thirst for adventure and a “playful” bloodlust. This is expected since Carmine comes from a long line of Hunters. His father was a Huntsman, and his father’s father was a Huntsman, and his father’s father’s father was a Huntsman, and so on. It is no surprise that he would want to join the family business and become a Huntsman too. So Carmine grew up learning rudimentary math and science and such, but also was taught to fight by his father using his father’s weapon, an SMGK named Geblüt. However, since his father was a Huntsman he went on missions often so when his father wasn’t around, Carmine practiced what he was already taught, never letting his skills deteriorate. Sadly though, after one outing when Carmine was 10, Carmine’s father never returned. The “Rosewood Curse” had its way, and his father was killed by a Grimm monster. Carmine took this in stride however, as his father died as a martyr, like his father’s father, and his father’s father’s father. The men of the Rosewood house have one unifying characteristic, they’d rather live a short life fighting for others than grow old and wither. Since Carmine’s father was gone, his mother had to raise him by herself. As Carmine continued to grow, he began experimenting with new techniques to use in a fight, while his mother taught him morals and philosophy. Attending Signal, he was taught more conventional fighting styles and was given the chance to make his own weapon. Wanting to follow in his family’s footsteps, he crafted himself a new SMGK, which he named Märtyrer. However, the instructors at Signal noticed that Carmine’s left hand was always empty and unused in a fight. They tried to give him something to use, a shield, a pistol, something, but Carmine always ignored it and only used his SMGK. They contacted his mother, to which she said she had the answer. On his 16th birthday, right before his last year in Signal, his mother gave him his father’s weapon, Geblüt. Carmine refused the weapon, until it was revealed that the weapon had been handed down in his family for generations, and it is now his turn to wield it. His final year of Signal went swimmingly, and his instructors noted that he was much more comfortable with both weapons than only one of them. Their concern though, is that he treats them as two seperate weapons and his inexperience with both of them limits his skill. His acceptance to Beacon was partly from tradition, and partly from skill. Regardless of why he was accepted, Carmine was excited and prepared to attend the same school as his father and so on, and then become a Huntsman like them. Personality Carmine is a rather annoying person. He is overly energetic and physical with his friends and acquiantences. This is a side effect of his warrior training, which turned him into a blood-thirsty individual in battle. He is devoted to his family and tradition, and so revels in battle and physical activity. Since the "Rosewood Curse" has existed long before Carmine, and will exist long after him, he took his father's death in stride as it was not entirely unexpected to his family. While he comes off as a fun, albeit overbearing, person, his temper is very short. Any insult to his family, or even his friends, is taken to heart and could very well set him off. When angered, his first instinct is to fight, either unarmed or armed, until he feels that he has had recompense. If he is restrained and cannot fight, then he will simply hurl insults and yell at the person instead. Appearance Carmine has the figure of a slightly muscular teen, as a result of his training. He has a simple black t-shirt with black and burnt red cargo pants. He has black and red fingerless gloves, which matches well with his long black and red scarf wrapped around his neck. The scarf has two of the ends draped over his shoulders down his back. The gloves have his family emblem, a black skull superimposed over a drop of blood, on the backs. He wears simple black and red sneakers, with ankle high red socks. Weapons/Abilites Carmine has two SMGKs. An SMGK is a katar with two automatic weapons built into the grip. A trigger is located inside the grip, right next to where his hand is placed. Pulling the trigger will cause both guns to fire, with the recoil from both negating eachother. The katar itself is used abnormally, as it is used for slashing motions as well as the standard stabbing. Carmine’s use of the two allows him to fight multiple targets at once easily, as he can pepper an area with bullets while slashing and stabbing at nearby targets. What he has in sheer amounts of bullets though, he loses in accuracy. The SMGKs have a very short effective range, after which the bullets can go anywhere in a huge area. Carmine’s fighting style thus involves movement and acrobatics, allowing him to close the distance between him and his target(s) and dispatch them. The acrobatics portion is most visible from his vaulting of objects in his way, and springboarding off of other objects to fire down onto his enemies. Since Carmine is inexperienced with his weapons, his effectiveness with both weapons against a single target is the same as he would fight with only one of them, just times two. Carmine has no inherently special physical abilities, he has no high stamina or super strength. Instead, he has no care for his physical well-being. He is comfortable with the idea of dying, as it is not uncommon in his family. This allows him to surpass his physical limitations with stamina and fully deplete his energy, or to ignore pain and continue fighting until one side is gone. The issue with this reckless fighting style, is that he is often exhausted after a fight and may need critical care for his wounds. He also can endanger those around him by not ending a fight when it is hopeless. Rosewood Family Crest The Rosewood family crest is Carmine’s personal emblem. It is a red blood drop, with a black skull superimposed over it. It symbolizes how the family sacrifices themself to fight monsters of Grimm. Author's notes *Yes I made the obligatory Carmine reference. *His weapons' names have a double meaning, either being translated "Blood Martyr" as in a family of martyrs, or being mistaken for "Bloody Murderer" which alludes towards his blood-lust. *Expect art in the future for his weapons at least. *His weight is a slight reference, because I wanted to make it 140 but such even weights annoy me so I went with 142. *This is my first actually published RWBY OC. Category:Pending Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Male